


Yes Votes And Earworms

by SamuelJames



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Ireland's Equal Marriage Referendum, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has a song stuck in his head, and they discuss their upcoming wedding in light of the marriage referendum being passed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Votes And Earworms

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Yes Votes And Earworms_   
>  _Pairing: Tom Matthews/Dan O'Sullivan_   
>  _Rating: G_   
>  _Summary: Dan has a song stuck in his head, and they discuss their upcoming wedding in light of the marriage referendum being passed._   
>  _Notes: Written for the Comment Fic prompt Original fiction, any M/M pair; you are my sunshine._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine."

Tom rolls his eyes. "Learn more words, love."

"Sorry."

Dan is quiet for a few moments and then starts singing again. Tom nudges him and pauses the telly. He does a search on his phone and finds a ton of different versions. He chooses one at random and hires up the volume. "At least learn more than that one line."

After a few seconds Dan jabs the screen to pause the video. "Just a stupid earworm, need to listen to something else. I think it's on one of those life insurance ads or something. The skies are grey bit is very fitting for Ireland."

"Yep. Sunny five minutes ago and misty now. Are you sure you don't mind not going on a sun holiday this year?"

"I'm sure. More important to save for the wedding and honeymoon. I know we can't pick a date till they introduce the legislation." Dan twists the silver ring on his left hand. "I just can't wait till this means we're married."

"You mean we don't even get new rings?" Tom asks jokingly, remembering the day they'd exchanged rings fondly. It had been a sunny day in Dublin when they chose them. They'd made promises to one another at a party for friends and family not long afterwards. "Mam's already said we're not getting another present."

Dan kisses him softly, then leans into him. "Don't need anything except you,"

"God, you're soppy." Tom picks up his phone and accidentally hits play on the video. He quickly back-buttons and searches for the song he wants. Once he finds it, he sets his phone down on the table. "I was thinking this for our first dance."

"Yeah," Dan says quietly taking Tom's hand. "It's exactly how I feel about you."


End file.
